


john deacon/roger taylor oneshots

by youngmenacealex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sad, angsty, happy endings, oneshots, sad endings, soft, these two are just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmenacealex/pseuds/youngmenacealex
Summary: here’s a collection of john/roger oneshots i’ve written, enjoy!





	1. cigarettes and crushes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i’ve decided to post a collection of some john/roger oneshots i’ve written! hopefully they’re not too bad and someone enjoys! 
> 
> this first oneshot is super cute so i hope you like it!

after a long rehearsal that lasted till sundown, roger was nothing more than happy when freddie and brian decided to end practice for the day. roger laid down on the couch with an exhausted sigh, he felt like his arms were going to break off at any second. sometimes he hated having to live in some house on a farm to work on their album, especially when it came to rehearsals that lasted all day long. roger only hoped this album was worth all of it.

he closed his eyes momentarily, and felt the couch shift as someone sat down next to him. he heard a soft chuckle, and roger opened his eyes and turned his head to be met with a small smile on john’s lips. 

“tired?” john questioned playfully, roger couldn’t contain his own smile.

“i need a drink.” he sighed, making john laugh.

“do we have anything to drink?” john asked, roger shrugged.

“there might be some beer in the fridge that freddie hid away from everyone.” roger smiled, john looked away from him and laughed again.

“sounds about right.” john nodded, turning back to look at roger. roger took a longer look at john, just for himself, before he turned to look at brian and freddie from across the room discussing something.

“who wants a drink! surely we have some around here.” roger announced out loud to everyone, grabbing brian and freddie’s attention. 

brian turned to look at roger with a laugh. “i’m good, rog. i‘m planning on getting some actual rest tonight.” he joked, roger rolled his eyes.

“you’re so boring,” he scoffed, but a faint teasing smile was present on his lips. “what about you freddie?” he turned to look at the singer who already had an had an apologetic look on his face as he shook his head. 

“i think i’m with brian on this one, sorry dear. perhaps another time?” he said, causing roger to roll his eyes again.

“fine, you two are boring anyways,” roger remarked, brian and freddie both glanced at each other and rolled their eyes teasingly. “it’ll just be deaky and i, right?” roger turned to look at john in desperate hopes john would agree.

“right.” john nodded, and roger smiled widely. 

“you two have fun, don’t do anything stupid.” brian warned, roger and john laughed.

“no promises.” roger smiled, looking at john and giving him a quick wink. 

he noticed the blush form across john’s face as he laughed and looked away, roger couldn’t hide the fact he was blushing as well. 

once freddie and brian had left to go to their separate rooms, roger was able to find some alcohol hidden in the fridge and cabinets in the kitchen. he brought them all out to the space they had been rehearsing, and sat down on the floor with john.

after a couple of drinks, the two were already a little tipsy. john was smiling widely at something roger was talking about. roger was rambling about one of their songs and every time he made a joke it would send john into a laughing fit.

“why don’t we hangout more often? this is fun.” john contently smiled, taking another sip of his drink. roger nodded, his smile never falling from his lips.

“i agree,” roger said, thinking for a moment what would be appropriate to say next. “care for a smoke?” he asked, already pulling out his pack of cigarettes he kept with him everywhere.

john smiled and nodded as roger handed him one. roger lit up his own cigarette, and then john’s. roger watched in admiration as john inhaled and exhaled his cigarette in such a entrancing way. john was like a piece of artwork that roger was scared if he stared at for too long he would get in trouble.

john noticed roger staring and smiled fondly. “can i try yours?” he questioned, roger frowned slightly, taking a drag of his cigarette and glancing at it.

“this?” he questioned holding up his cigarette, john nodded.

roger chuckled with a little confusion before handing out the cigarette towards john. john scooted closer to roger and grabbed ahold of it, inhaling roger’s cigarette as he held his own cigarette in his other hand. john leaned dangerous close in roger’s face, roger could have leaned in and kissed him. his lips were right there.

john suddenly blew smoke in roger’s face and began laughing loudly when roger started choking. “you’re such an ass!” roger shouted, backing away from where john blew the smoke and swatted the air. john still laughed, and roger couldn’t even stay mad at him. roger began laughing along with him and took his cigarette back from john. 

john bit his lip absentmindedly, and looked away from roger. he took a drag of his own cigarette and blew it away from roger this time, a childish smile playing on his lips. “i like being around you.” john said out of the blue, looking back at roger with a smile.

roger tilted his head, and stared back at john. “you have really pretty eyes.” roger whispered like it was a secret between them.

“you too.” john said back, he looked to be considering something for a moment before deciding to scoot closer to roger. roger noticed his action, and smiled a little to himself. 

“i think you’re pretty.” roger said so quietly he thought john hadn’t heard him, he leaned in closer. they sat together crisscrossed, and their knees were touching now. he thought for a moment about playing with john’s hair, but he thought that might’ve been crossing a line. 

john hummed in response at roger’s words, and decided to lay back on the ground. roger chuckled, looking at him from where he sat. john closed his eyes and let a lazy smile hang on his face, roger rolled his eyes at how immature john appeared.

“i think i need to go to sleep.” john said after a moment, and roger’s heart sank a little. 

“you need to get some sleep, we probably have a longer practice tomorrow.” roger commented, hoping his voice didn’t sound too disappointed. john opened his eyes and looked at roger.

“i suppose you’re right,” he sighed, sitting up and after another moment deciding to stand up. roger continued sitting where he was as john handed him his drink and his cigarette. “you can finish off my drink and my cigarette, if you’d like.” he said, beginning to walk until he abruptly stopped, and turned around to look at roger. “i think you’re pretty too.” he said, and roger only blushed madly as john gave one last smile to him before walking away. 

roger smiled to himself as he decided to stub his cigarette out on the carpet, he knew he would probably hear some complaining from brian about it if he ever found out, but he didn’t care. he took a swig of john’s drink and sighed a little to himself. 

he glanced down at john’s cigarette and took a long drag of it, exhaling the smoke and watching it linger in the air. he smiled fondly to himself at the thought of john, and realized what he felt for john was something he never felt for someone else before. 

and he was terrified.


	2. confessions at midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger confesses his love for john in an odd way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! here’s another oneshot, sorry it’s so short but i thought it was cute! also sorry for taking forever to post i’m a terrible procrastinator. 
> 
> anyways enjoy!

“are you still awake?” roger had whispered in the dark room, and was met with no reply in return.

john was sleeping on his bedroom floor after a band practice that ran late in roger and brian’s flat. john didn’t have the willpower to drive back home, and roger was more than happy to welcome him to stay over. 

john spent multiple nights sleeping on roger’s floor, it was nothing new. although, the confusion about roger’s feelings entirely for john was all new.

john had fallen asleep, and roger had been awake with his constant thoughts of john. he didn’t have anyone to talk to about john, he didn’t have that many close friends- and they wouldn’t be able to understand anyways- and he obviously couldn’t tell brian and freddie, so he felt like speaking out loud to a dark room where john was in deep sleep would hopefully leave roger feeling a bit content.

“i think,” roger began, his voice low and his face blushing madly. he realized how stupid he was about to sound, and how idiotic he was for doing this, and how john could actually be listening to him. “i think i’m in love with you, and this may sound all really stupid- god i’m so stupid- but, i just wanted you to know....even though you’re asleep.” roger began muttering the ending, the more he talked aloud the more he began realizing his feelings and how insane he sounded. 

“i’m scared, to tell the truth. i don’t think i’ve ever experienced feelings like this...for a bloke, i mean. it’s strange, every girl seems to fall for my charm and i always scoff at that. but here i am, falling for yours.” roger’s lips became dry so he licked them with discomfort.

“god i’m so glad you’re asleep,” roger chuckled, but he honestly didn’t know if john truly was asleep or not. “uh, anyway....” roger trailed off, and he was met with the same silence from earlier.

he rolled over and closed his eyes, trying his best to finally get some sleep. he felt a little better by talking out his feelings to nothing in particular. even if john hadn’t heard him, he at least felt better after confessing whatever he felt out loud to him.

but little did roger know, that john had been awake the entire time listening. his eyes closed, and a small smile on his face in the dark quiet room the two were both pretending to be asleep in.


End file.
